Asking Permission
by UnknownMiko
Summary: Getting what you want is hard right? Try being a demon lord asking his mother for permisson to mate a human miko. After a show of force from Kagome everything falls into place. Who knew getting what you want was so easy. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Asking Permission**

For five minutes Sesshoumaru the feared Lord of the west stood shocked and unmoving. The usually stotic mask he wore crumbled seeing the Miko that traveled with his half-brother protecting Shippo and Rin. The act in itself was nothing she hadn't already done it was the way she went about it.

A wall of flames surrounded and separated the group. The fire moved as if it had a mind of its own. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru tried to get close to the fire youkai but only manage to cut down a few dozen copies. "It's the one in the back Inuyasha," Kagome yelled over the roar of the flames.

For a moment the flames died out a few seconds later the flames shot toward the children. Everyone watched as Kagome jumped in front of the children. Everyone was even more shocked as the flames rushed up Kagome's back and disappeared into her hands. She turned quickly and shot the flames back. Mixed with her powers of purification it burned and purified the youkai into nothingness. She pushed the children away when she noticed her clothes on fire. They burned from her body and fell to her feet in ashes.

"What the hell was that wench," Inuyasha yelled as Shippo and Sango raced to her backpack seeing the state Kagome was in. Sesshoumaru offered her his haori.

His mother who had been talking to him before they were attacked stepped in front of Kagome blocking her from view. She raised a delicate brow at the Inuyasha. Wondering why he was upset at this happening.

Kagome dazed from the attack fell to the grass. She could see nothing but the children being burnt alive.

Inuyasha stomped towards Kagome intent on getting answers one way or another. Cutting his way through Sesshoumaru's mother if he had too. He growled and brandished his sword.

Sesshoumaru's mother looked down her tiny nose at Inuyasha. "You will stand down hanyou. The Miko is unable to speak and unclothed"

"I don't give a fuck what you say bitch," he snarled.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha. Your yelling is giving me a headache." Everyone stared wide eyed as Kagome walked from behind Sesshoumaru's mother fixing her obi. "I kept telling you it was the one in the back. Don't get mad at me because you failed to listen. Next time I'll tell Sesshoumaru." She snapped.

"Shut the fuck up bitch you're just showing off because my Kikyo is here. Its fucking sad because even seeing that I still don't want your sorry ass," he snarled and strolled back across the field to cuddle Kikyo. Who only looked smug at the group as if she'd won some thing.

Only Shippo, Sesshoumaru and his mother heard Kagome's small gasp and smelled the tears she was holding back. She turned to the children. "Are you guys alright?"

The two nodded both upset at the names Inuyasha called their mother.

"Good," she sighed. "I thought something had happen to you guys. I don't know what I would do If something happen to you two," she smiled brightly a smile they returned as they hugged her tight.

"That was amazing mama I didn't know you could do something like that," Shippo spoke awed.

"Its harder than it looks. Believe me," she laughed.

"That was truly remarkable Lady Kagome"

"Yes I do believe you're getting better and better," Sango cheered.

"Thanks guys," Kagome blushed.

Sesshoumaru's mother looked at him with a smile and a nod. He sighed inwardly glad he didn't have to fight her on this.

"It was an honor for this Lady to meet the Shikon Miko," she finally spoke looking to Kagome.

"It was an honor as well to meet the Lady mother of the West. I am sorry our talk was interrupted in such a way," Kagome smiled.

"It is no matter this one will take her leave," saying what she had to say. She formed her orb and shot into the sky.

Kagome handed Sesshoumaru back his haori with a smile. "Thank you"

He slipped it back on with a soft growl as he scented her on the silk. "hn" he loved that scent and now he would get a chance to smell it when ever he wanted. Now that he had his mothers' permission he would take Kagome as his mate. But first he had to get her to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to finish all my one-shots if you all give me a little time. I started a new job and don't have the time to write like to use to have. **

Education

_Getting his mother's permission was easy but getting Kagome herself to notice him was hell until one night. _

_R/R please I'd like to know what you think._

"I don't know why you are studying that shit. You ain't learning a damn thing," Inuyasha snapped making Kikyo smile. Everyone tensed as Kagome looked up from her book.

"Can you read Inuyasha?"

"I don't need that shit"

"So you and Kikyo can't read or do sums. That means if an important scroll is delivered neither of you will know what it says. And you can't go shopping in the market place because they will over charge you and you will never know. I feel sorry for you both," she sighed and went back to studying.

They both frowned noticing nothing they said tonight got under her skin.

"Well you're still a dumb fuck good for nothing but finding jewel shards. And you ain't no good at that either."

"You almost done with your test Shippo honey?"

"Almost mama . . .two more words"

"I don't know why you're teaching that brat. Youkai don't need shit like that"

"Sesshoumaru are you educated?"

"This Sesshoumaru's education started when he was several months old. So yes this Sesshoumaru is well educated," he smirked at the look on Inuyasha face.

"Shows how much you know Inuyasha. So how is education looked upon by youkai?"

"Where humans think nothing of education it is prized among Youkai. The more education you have the higher your status you have. Males especially like their females highly educated. Where males are trained in combat and educated it is even more so with females. They make stronger alliances that way."

"Really?"

"Yes, Miko. Can you image someone running a household of 20 or more servants that can't read or write?"

"To be tied to such a creature would be hell if you ask me," she looked at both Kikyo and Inuyasha before turning back to Sesshoumaru. Who smiled inwardly. She was finally noticing him even if was with something like this. "You said your education started at seven months old?"

"Yes"

"What did you learn?"

"The human tongue for one, the history of the Inuyoukai Clan"

"From your family?"

"From this one's mother"

"So your mother is educated?"

"Highly, she has even been to other places outside of Nippon. Where she studied their culture and language," he spoke proudly. She had even taught him, making him highly sought after as a mate since youkai started trading outside of Nippon.

"You know different languages?"

"Yes Miko from the mountain people of Tibet to the dark skinned people of the dark continent"

"Amazing can you teach me?"

"If you like"

"So fucking what nobody gives a fuck about that shit. Real warriors don't need that shit. Can you read Miroku, Sango?"

"Yes my friend as a monk reading and doing sums is very important"

"Me as well my father taught me when I was younger. I had to read the request for youkai that needed to be slain and know how much to charge them"

"What the fuck"

"See I tried to tell you reading is important"

"Can Rin learn to read?" came Rin's small voice.

"Of course you can honey. We'll start with letters than words. Before you know it you will be smarter than Sesshoumaru," Kagome smiled at her little girl.

"Really! Rin can be smarter than her lord?" her little eyes widen and she smiled.

"Anything is possible honey"

"Yea with Kagome teachin her she'll just be another dumb fuck. Good for nothing hahaha"

"You know what. . .** SIT** . . . there no one wanted to hear your voice anyway," He hit the ground and was knocked out cold. Kikyo just glared across the fire. And Rin went back to coloring her picture. "What else are youkai females taught Sesshoumaru?"

"Reading, writing sums, a variety of arts, some are trained in combat other's healing and many other things Miko."

"What type of female would you like?" _'Probably trained in combat_' she blushed.

"This Sesshoumaru would like his female trained in the art of healing. She must know how to read, write and do sums, like history and love pups," he stared her straight in the eye trying to get his point across. "This Sesshoumaru would like his mate to know many things even things this Sesshoumaru doesn't know or understand."

She froze for a moment '_Did he just? No no that can't be possible. He can't mean what I think he does'_

"What about the many things you know that she doesn't?"

"We will have many conversations in which we share information. We will learn from each other Miko"

"She sounds too good to be true. I'd bet she had to be beautiful as well?"

"She is very beautiful indeed," he growled softly knowing his comment went right over her head. He frowns than and cursed the hanyou for his treatment of her person.

"To bad no youkai would look at me twice without trying to kill me," she sighed.

"There are many youkai who would consider you the perfect mate."

"Really?"

"Yes Miko it is only the youkai council that keeps us away," he sighed inwardly knowing they would give him hell for what he was planning.

"Why?"

"You have a quest to finish and they want nothing but for you to finish."

"Oh! I thought those youkai villagers were only nice to us because you were with us"

"No Miko it is because you are loved and respected among the youkai population," he liked that pretty blush that spread across her face as she looked away from him. "What would you look for in a mate Miko?"

"No one would be dumb enough to mate her stupid lazy fucking ass. She's butt ass ugly and has a body of a child not even a blind youkai would want her ass"

"Don't make me say it again Inuyasha."

"Feh . . . whatever. .. Come one Kikyo we got better things to do than listen to this ugly fucking bitch. You wish you looked as good and was as powerful as my Kikyo bitch," Inuyasha snapped and Kikyo smiled as they stood and held hands walking away from camp.

"I guess he would have to be well trained in combat to protect me and the children. Well educated, hm, he has to care about what I say and think. And love children"

"What about looks, status, wealth?"

"that stuff doesn't matter. What matters is his mind, his personality, how he treats me and the children."

"hn"

"Times up Shippo its time for bed you guys." He watched as the pups got ready for bed with no problems and settled against a tree above their heads. He finally after weeks of trying got her to speak to him about something other than the polite words she had for everyone. As everyone slept he kept watch over his small family. The Miko gave him much to think about.

The messenger arrived well into the night and Sesshoumaru flared his aura to let him know he was waiting. He stood and stilled the messenger at the tree-line as he raised his hand. Kagome stirred

"Is something wrong Sesshoumaru?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. I am going to as you say wetter a bush. Go back to sleep," his voice soft.

"hm okay," she wrapped herself back around the children and drifted off again. When she was asleep again he stepped into the tree-line. The messenger placed the box at his feet and bowed.

"Just as you order my lord"

"Good your payment," he handed the youkai a bag of coins.

"Was there anything else my lord?"

"This Sesshoumaru would like a bow crafted from only the best craftsman," he handed the messenger a scroll. "the specifics are within"

"Right away my lord," he bowed again and was gone just as quick. Sesshoumaru lifted the box and walked back to his post and waited for the night to be over. He watched through his lashes as Kagome woke with the sun. she kissed the pups and went about making breakfast for everyone. He waited until she came back from her bath and presented her with his silk wrapped package.

"What is it ?" she questioned.

"You have but to open it Miko," and she did wrapping the package he eyes fell upon a beautiful shimmering white haori with matching hakama, a red kosode and soft black boots. She rubbed each with her hand.

"Its so soft and beautiful what is it made of?"

"It is made from the elemental rat to keep you safe from elemental attacks. The haori is lined with spider silk to protect you against claws and swords."

"wow its so light and it does all of that," her eyes widen as she launched herself at Sesshoumaru and hugged him. "Thank you sooo much Sesshoumaru"

"You are welcome Miko."

"I heard elemental rats are very rare where ever did you find it?"

"You will find with this Sesshoumaru's wealth and status everything is attainable," Kagome left right away to put it on.

"I ain't never heard of no elemental rat. Why the fuck are lying to that dumb bitch?"

"That shows you have no education hanyou," Sesshoumaru stated and turned his back on Inuyasha and Kikyo to see what could only be vision as Kagome stepped back into the small clearing. She took his breath away for a moment as she smiled at him. It fit her perfectly.

His heart pounded as he walked besides her having a light conversation about nothing really. The children played around their legs and everything was peaceful.

"Her mother is a fuckin whore that why shes like that," Kikyo laughed.

In the next moment Kagome turned and shot an arrow turning Inuyasha human and pinning Kikyo to a tree. Everyone was shock at the yell Kagome let out as she launches herself at Inuyasha. One hand wrapped around his throat the other punching him in the face. Sango and Miroku pulled her away but she pulled free as he rose from the ground and kicked him as hard as she could in the balls. He went to his knees and she rammed him face first in to her knee breaking his nose he fell back to the ground and she fell on him again punching and chocking him. It took Sesshoumaru to pull her off the downed Inuyasha.

"You Fuckin bastard don't you ever talk about my mother. I will kill you do you fucking hear me. You ungrateful son of a whore," she struggled to get free of Sesshoumaru iron grip.

"I don't talk about my mother you bitch," Inuyasha mumbled as he rose to his knees again. "You broke my fucking nose"

"I'll talk about your mother all I want you corpse fucker**. SSSSIIITTT**. You bastard and I mean it at least my mother had me in wedlock and not as someone's mistress. So whose mother is a whore you bastard," she struggled hard and right when she was about to yell out another sit Sesshoumaru put his hand over her mouth. The words coming out of her mouth was foul as they could be for someone so pure_. 'she's been hanging around the hanyou to much' _

"See to the hanyou," he told the shocked Sango and Miroku as he pulled Kagome away. They took in their downed friend and what could only be shocked. His eye was swollen shut, his nose broken, his lips where swollen and bloody. They rolled him to the side when he started to cough up with could only be blood and teeth.

"I have never seen Kagome so violent before"

"Well he did call her mother a whore. I am surprised she didn't purify him for his words." They looked over to where Sesshoumaru had pulled the struggling girl. And found her glaring at the downed Inuyasha.

"You have educated the hanyou enough Kagome," she stopped and looked to Sesshoumaru with a sigh.

"Fine but if he says it again I will kill him. My mother who washed his clothes and fed him is a whore. I don't think so. Nobody dishonors my mother and gets away with it. What if he had said that your mother?"

"You have done enough the hanyou can no longer move. See to the pups. They ran thinking we were under attack. Over there."

"Fine," she walked off. Sesshoumaru went back to Inuyasha.

"Will he live?"

"Of course but we have to stop for the day. Kagome broke a lot more than his nose," Sesshoumaru had to admit he never knew the Miko had it in her sealing the dead thing to a tree and beating the hanyou turned human within a inch of his death. He smiled while no one was looking_. 'That's why I love her, she able to educate everyone she knows'_ he laughed inwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear no more: the first kiss

**Everyone is in an uproar over the latest happening. Kagome is dead you say? **

**O_O**

Sesshoumaru had been called away earlier in the day for an important meeting. Upon his return he found a crying Rin wrapped in the monks arms, and Sango attempting to kill Inuyasha. Not even the monk was trying to hold her back. But out of everyone his Miko and her kit where missing.

"What has happened Monk?" Miroku shook his head and cleared his throat.

"We were attacked earlier and Inuyasha released his wind-scar to close to Kagome-sama. She pushed Rin out of the way but," he paused and cleared his throat again. Sesshoumaru smelled the unshed tears. "the winds from the wind- scar. . .the wind knocked Kagome-sama over the cliff along with Shippo…to their…their death." Sesshoumaru's heart stopped beating, the beast within howled in pain.

"When . . . when did this happen?" not wanting to believe it.

"Earlier this afternoon…we haven't be able to retrieve the bodies the wind down there is to strong."

"And you are not trying to kill the hanyou," Sesshoumaru growled trying to do anything to keep from killing Inuyasha.

"Poor Rin she keep trying to. . .trying to help . . .Kagome-sama. She almost went over the edge herself."

"You can save mama like you did Rin?" Rin sobbed. That quiet little sob broke all control Sesshoumaru had as his eyes flared red he flew across the field. All they saw was a streak of color before blood started to spray from varies part of inuyasha body. The boom from the impact of his body hitting the ground made everyone's ears ring for a few minutes. The only thing that stilled him from making the killing blow was the orange colored streak that turned out to be Shippo. The kit was going through Kagome's bag and mumbling.

"Shippo," Sango exclaimed.

"Mama," Rin yelled.

"No Rin your mother is. . ."

"She's right there . . .mama" Rin struggled to be released until Miroku finally looked to the cliffs edge and saw Kagome.

She fell wearily to the ground on her back and closed her eyes. _'They make it look so easy in movies' _whe_n_ she opened her eyes again she saw everyone standing over her each talking louder than the next_._ She closed her eyes again hoping they would go away or at least quiet down. Shippo touching her shoulder made her open her eyes again. She sat up finally and took the first aid box. Sango taking notice quiet down and helped her to wrap her bleeding hands than pulled her into a hug.

"I thought . . . oh kami . . . I thought," she sobbed.

"It's okay," Kagome patted her back softly.

"What happen Kagome-sama?"

"As far as I can figure there's a small ledge way down there. It broke our fall and knocked us out for a while. Shippo wake me up, we tried to call for help but I guess you guys didn't hear us."

"You climbed the cliff face?"

"Yea, something down there was making a lot of noise and I didn't want us to wait around until it showed itself."

"But it's so dark how did you see?"

"Shippo can see pretty well in the dark," she ruffled his hair as his little chest puffed up.

Miroku finally released Rin who threw herself onto Kagome as she sobbed. "Its okay mama is fine a little beat up but fine," she stroked Rin's back a little. "Now Rin mama needs you to brave and go to Un and Ah and get her a pair of boots. Can you do that for me?"

"What happened to your boots?" Sango questioned finally noticing her bare feet.

"Some creep youkai stole them right off my feet," she shrugged. "I guess he thought I was dead too. If Shippo hadn't woken up when he did it probably would have taken my clothes too." Sango went quickly and bandage her feet as well.

"Where's Inuyasha usually he'd be here yelling about it was all my fault," everyone got quiet.

"He's laying over there mama all beat up," Shippo spoke up.

"Sango. . .Miroku?"

"It was all his fault Kagome and him and Kikyo had the nerve to stand there all happy. I was going to slay him and her like all the youkai before them," she crossed her arms over her chest and got the look in her eyes Kagome knew all too well.

"It was sort of my fault as well Sango. I shouldn't been standing there. ."

"Don't you say that Kagome. He saw you standing there and released the wind-scar anyway. We all thought you and Shippo had . . .had. .had died. I will not apologize for what I did."

"Neither will this Sesshoumaru. The hanyou and his undead mate got what they deserve." His eyes flashed red at the remembered pain when he thought he had lost her. "Their deaths would have been slow and painful, than this Sesshoumaru would have brought them back and done it again and again for as long as this one lived."

Before Kagome could say anything an orb touched down and in a minute Sesshoumaru's mother was revealed. She went to step forward and stopped her eyes drinking in Kagome. For a moment she looked so worried and in the next she wore the same blank mask as her son.

"This one had thought. . .this one saw. This one is glad her son got to the Miko before it was too late"

"No mother the Miko was fine. She came back from her ordeal on her own"

"The powers of the Shikon no Miko is great indeed," her eyes widen.

"No Lady mother of the west I was merely knock unconscious for a while"

"That fall would have killed a mere human. And please call this one mother"

"She is right Kagome-sama that fall should have killed you or at least broken an arm or leg. Yet you are fine," Miroku rubbed his chin as he fell into his thoughts.

"Well that something to think about later. I'm starving," she laughed as if by magic everyone's belly rumbled in agreement. Sesshoumaru scooped her up and walked a little ways away from the cliff, sat her on a fallen log and told her not to move. Sango and Miroku got busy finding branches for a fire. The children took up their places on Kagome's lap as she had a light conversation with Sesshoumaru's mother about the stars.

Sometime later after everyone was feed and the children drawing Sesshoumaru slipped away to talk to his mother.

"My son the Miko is not safe with the hanyou and the undead creature"

"This one knows that now mother"

"This lady is worried and asks her son why he has not taken the Miko into his protection?"

"The Miko is loyal to a fault and will not leave the hanyou protection for another until something big happens"

"Was this not big enough for her to see?"

"No, she believes she is at fault as well mother"

"hm, this lady also asks her son why he has not declared his intent to the Miko?"

"While the Miko acts the part of a youkai most of the time, she still sees the world with a human heart. It is this heart this one has to sway to his side"

"This lady sees you must own the heart of the Miko to own the Miko herself. Are your looks and status not enough for this?"

"The Miko does not see them as meaning much to her"

"Her human heart is strange indeed. Many a human would take you for your looks and status alone. Maybe these will help," she handed him a bag of Shikon shards.

"This one asks his mother where she gained so many shards of the Shikon?"

"Your warriors are not the only ones looking my son. This lady is making it easier for her son to woo the lady of his choice."

"This Sesshoumaru thanks his mother for her aid," he did something he hadn't done in years and bowed to his mother. She was shocked for a few minutes.

"This lady will take her leave with a warning for her son. Be wary of the dead thing it was staring hatefully at the Lady of the Shikon. It is up to no good."

"This Sesshoumaru is already making plans on how to end the undeads half-life. But he thanks his mother for the warning," she smiled, nodded and left as quickly as she came. Sesshoumaru stopped at the tree-line and took in Kagome as she laughed. His ears twitched at the sound. Not many hours ago he thought he would never get to hear that sound again. He had gone cold inside at the thought she had died, it was a harder cold than ever before. Nothing mattered anymore, not his lands, or his people only killing the hanyou and his clay puppet. He didn't know what he was going to do but it was time to get Kagome to see she wasn't safe with the hanyou any longer.

For the first time Sesshoumaru felt fear real fear and it centered around one small Miko named Kagome. Fear of losing her, fear of her rejection. It was that same fear that caused him to walk right into camp and pull Kagome to her feet. Everything was silent as he stared into her jeweled eyes.

"You will stay with Sesshoumaru from now on," he growled and seized he lips in a searing kiss that took her breath away and cause her to moan.

"**WHAT THE FUCK. . .SESSHOUMARU GET YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD**" Inuyasha tried to stand and fell back down.

Kagome shocked sat back down _'wow'_ was her only thought. She couldn't even look at everyone else and tuned out Inuyasha's rant as she finally moved to get the children ready for bed. As everyone settled to sleep Sesshoumaru sat above the heads again watching over his little family again. Sesshoumaru smiled at the growling Inuyasha and the glaring Kikyo. _'You will lose hanyou and I will put your clay lover back in her grave. Fear is a good thing but never again will I feel fear for the safety of my Miko' He_ licked his lips for show yet growled softly at her taste as it remained on his lips. _'Sometimes the customs of human were strange but welcome since she tastes as good as she looked.' _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Everyone against you**_

"Good luck mama," Rin and Shippo cheered as Kagome fell into the time rip.

"Thanks, I love you guys," was carried back on the slight breeze. The moment Sango and Miroku left for the village Inuyasha turned on Sesshoumaru.

"Leave my bitch alone you bastard," he snarled.

"This one has no need to keep company with the dead."

"Don't play games fuck-head you know who the fuck I am talking about, the useless bitch Kagome.

That's my bitch and you can't fuckin have her"

"Do you have a claim on her than? Is the Miko to be your mate? You are courting her then?"

"Fuck naw I wouldn't court that ugly fuckin bitch if she was the last bitch in Nippon"

"If the Miko is so ugly and useless than you have no need of her hanyou," Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh I am gonna make her useful alright. She will be me and mates breeder. My mate wants at least six children. We want a big family"

"The living Miko will never agree to that," Sesshoumaru frowned.

"That stupid slut don't got to agree to shit. I take what I want."

"This Sesshoumaru now knows you are the lowest scum in the world hanyou"

"I don't give a fu-" he stopped seeing Kikyo summons. "I don't give a fuck what you think bastard. Stay the hell away from my bitch. This is your finally fuckin warning or I'll fuckin cut off both your arms this time," Inuyasha laughed and took off.

"You're not going to let him do that to mama are you?"

"How do you know about -?"

"Mama told us about good touch bad touch. And she said if someone forces you to mate against your will. that's bad very bad," Rin spoke up.

"Will you protect mama Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course, be not afraid for your mother this one will let no harm befall her"

"Good, Inubaka is a jerk he needs to be hurt for thinking about mama like that. She cares for him and he treats her bad, really bad"

"This one knows kit. But what are we to do your mother loves the hanyou?"

"Mama helped me to see eating to many berries was bad for me. Maybe we can get mama to see loving Inubaka is bad for her," Rin spoke up.

"hn," he didn't have a answer. Everyone knew the Miko loved the Hanyou. That no matter what anyone said she always stood up for him. No matter what he did she still loved him. But the Miko loved everyone and everything was that the love that kept her around the hanyou or was it the other type of love? He didn't know but it did show him, he had to do something before he was forced to kill the hanyou. Because that was the only way this would end if things kept up. Sesshoumaru would rather see the hanyou dead then to see Kagome being put through that kind of hell.

He already brought her back once, but he didn't think he could do it again. Sesshoumaru had seen females who had been forced into the act of mating and nothing good ever came of it. They usually ended their own life in a fit of grief.

Sesshoumaru watched over the pups while they worked in the _'books' _the Miko had given them. He knew his little pack _'his family' was _in trouble. The looks the two kept giving each other, and they hardly ate anything. He wished Kagome was here. She would know what to do and say to make them all smiles and happy again. He knew nothing of making creatures happy or making someone smile. He only knew about giving orders and taking care of his lands. But Kagome was different, she knew a lot about making others smile and laugh. She hardly gave an order and took care of everyone. She was all please and thank you he liked that about her. He loved that she was all soft and forgiving like warm silk.

He watched as the pups got ready for bed and bid them goodnight. These next three days was going to be slow and painful.

The days crept by slowly as he thought the pups staying close to him. Not even leaving to play with the village pups. Finally on the evening of the third day they put down their _'books'_ and moved closer to the well. It lit up and Kagome scent and aura filled the clearing. They all peeked down at her at the bottom of the dry well she waved up at them before she started climbing the vines to the top. Half way to the top Sesshoumaru reached in and pulled her out.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," she smiled at him making his heart skip a beat.

" Were both of you good for Sesshoumaru?" they gasped and looked at one another then back at Kagome.

"How did you know we were with Lord Sesshoumaru mama and not in the village?" Shippo ask curious.

"I'm your mother I know things like how you all sat quietly and work in your books not even playing while I was gone," they gasped again and frowned at Kagome.

"How do you know mama?"

"Because I am your mother now get over here and give me some hugs," they threw themselves into Kagome's open arms and her kisses and laughter soothed away the tenseness of the last three days. Even Sesshoumaru relaxed a little at watching her and the pups giggle. "where are Sango and Miroku?"

"The village"

"Hey how do you know about us but not about them?" Shippo questioned.

"Because I'm not their mother am I" she tapped the end of his nose.

Sesshoumaru relaxed against a tree while he watched Kagome get the pups ready for bed. He world was complete again. Quite whispers and giggles made his ears twitch and he found himself almost smiling in relief at having the Miko back where she belong. After the pups had fallen asleep Kagome approach Sesshoumaru and took a seat next to him.

"This one would like to know how that talk with your pack went?"

"Awful Sesshoumaru the first day she was dead set against it. The second day she cried and cried I have never seen her fall apart so badly before. But this afternoon she finally agreed especially since I passed my exit exam."

"This is good"

"Yea I just wish my mom didn't have to go through this. She acted like she would never see me again"

"It is not a mothers place but to worry for her offspring?"

"True because Kami knows I worry for Rin and Shippo."

"Rest Miko we leave in the morning"

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru," he watched over his pack for the rest of the night knowing the dead thing was close. He could sense her not to far off with the hanyou in the direction Kagome usually took to bathe. But what fools they were the Miko went straight to bed.

Morning came and had the group on the road by afternoon they were in a fight for their lives with freakish creatures that seemed as if they were sewn together with random parts. every time they took them apart they regenerated and rushed them again. Sango and Miroku were getting badly beaten, Inuyasha wasn't fairing to much better with the jewel enhanced creatures. Kagome was yelling out where the jewel shard was and protecting the children not noticing the creature creeping up behind her until out of the trees came six females and a male youkai attacking the creature.

"Cut off his hand. No his right hand," the giant hand hit the ground and Kagome rolled out of the way taking the children with her. "Stay here," she told them and pulled the jewel shard from between the creatures fingers, it fell apart. She rush over to Sango and Miroku as they took apart their creature again and pulled the shard from between its fingers on its left hand and the things stayed down. "Its right eye Sesshoumaru," she called and Sesshoumaru took the creature apart and popped both eyes out just to be safe. Inuyasha was the hardest because no matter what Kagome said he still wouldn't listen. The creature not giving Inuyasha time to use the windscar again used its giant hand and knocked both Inuyasha and Kikyo into trees knocking Inuyasha out cold. Kagome sighed "Will you help him please Sesshoumaru, left side shoulder" Sesshoumaru showing off for Kagome of course use his energy whip to cut clean through the creatures shoulder, when the arm hit the ground he quickly moved in and plucked out the shard. The creature stopped moving and fell to pieces like the others.

The group turned toward the new comers.

"Thank you for saving me and my children," Kagome bow slightly. The male youkai looked shocked and stood unmoving. It was a human woman that step forward and bow slightly.

"You are very welcome. Would you happen to be the Shikon no Miko?"

"That would be me but you can call me Kagome," the woman sighed and smiled.

"We have come a long way in search of you and your group"

"You were searching for us why? Who are you and the others?"

"Oh! Forgive me I am Aki Lady of the North. This is my lord and mate Kazuo and my sisters and mates Noa, Natsuko, Haru, Fuyu, and Shiki also Ladies of the Northern Lands."

"it's a pleasure to meet you all. But that doesn't explain why he's staring, and it feels as though someone is missing from your group"

"Wh-what ever do you mean?" Kagome bit her lip and looked to the other ladies searching for the other aura she felt.

"There should be another female youkai in your group. What happened to her?" Kagome notice the way everyone's aura seem to be sadden at the mention of the seventh female. _'something bad happened'_

"One of Naraku's schemes has taken Ai and our child from us," Kagome noticed the tears in her eyes and the total sadness in her aura; it spoke to her of more than loosing Ai and the child.

"You were pregnant as well when you fought to save her life," the Northern Ladies and Lord gasped as they looked on. Kagome noticed the aura she felt around the human woman trying to comfort her.

"I wasn't …. I wasn't strong enough to save her from death." tears streaked her face.

"You did your best"

"No I should of tried harder done more. Now she haunts me for my failure," Kagome stepped closer to Aki reaching out to touch her the sudden glow from Kagome blinded everyone for a few minutes. When they could see again Aki was sobbing in Kagome's arms.

"She doesn't haunt you for vengeance . She only wants you to stop blaming yourself. Her love for you is unchanging, she left knowing you tried your hardest to save her and her child." Kagome soothed the sobbing Aki her softly glowing hand rubbing her back. Trying to sooth the hurt of three years worth of pain and suffering. " The others still love you as well they are so worried that you grew apart from them these last few years."

Aki stepped back from Kagome and took a nice long look at the woman. "It doesn't hurt anymore"

"I'm glad," Kagome smiled. "Now go to your family and make up for lost time"

"But we have much to discuss"

"It can wait until tonight around the fire don't you think"

"You are very wise Lady Kagome," Aki smiled and took off to her group. Kagome turned and gathered the children before seeing to the Sango and Miroku. Sango grabbed her hand before she walked away.

"How did you know all that stuff Kagome?"

"Something's just speak to me Sango"

"That could be dangerous Kagome-sama. Some creatures don't want to hear things like that"

"But it worked out didn't it Miroku?"

"This time but whose to say next time you could be attacked because of that something that speaks to you."

"So your telling me to let people suffer when I could be helping them?"

"You have to be more cautious Kagome -sama"

"I'm going to find a place to make camp are you coming?" Kagome walked away. Sesshoumaru helped her sling Inuyasha over An and Uh saddle before they walked off with the Northern family behind them.

They had been on the road with the northern lord and his mates for a week before Sango pulled Kagome to the side.

"You need to stop being so friendly with those youkai Kagome"

"What? Why? They are my friends Sango"

"They are not your friends Kagome. Miroku and I have been talking and you need to stop. Youkai are no better than animals. They beat their mates and kill anyone in their way including humans"

"So you're saying their no better than humans?"

"Humans don't kill anything in their way"

"Yes they do Sango. And they beat their wives and children. That why were I am from its against the law now"

"Well its not right for a Miko to have so many Youkai friends. Miko and Youkai are enemies' not friends"

"And when did I start thinking like Miko of now. You shouldn't be someone's enemy because you don't understand them. Not all youkai are bad, like not all humans are bad"

"You need to stop and listen to me. Sesshoumaru and Kazuo are killers and will think nothing of killing you. They are lying to you if you believe a youkai would mate you"

"Sango what has gotten into you?"

"I am just telling you the truth Kagome. They are only using you. Are you so blind not to see it?"

"Using me for what I have nothing?"

"Probably to get the Shikon once its finished. You have to wake up and see they are not your friends"

"That's enough Sango if they wanted me dead or the shards they would have done it and taken them by now"

"Youkai are attracted to power Kagome maybe their using you for your awakening powers. But your not pretty enough to be ones mate. Or maybe their looking to rape you because youkai have been known to rape human women. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Well thanks Sango. You know what now you sound like Inuyasha"

"Well he was right about full bloodied youkai. You have to see I am right about this. What do you really have to offer a youkai?"

"Thanks for nothing Sango," Kagome turned and was about to leave before Sango grabbed her arm.

"I am only saying this for your own good Kagome. I've let this go on for long enough it time to stop now"

"Last time I checked was a adult capable of making my own decisions"

"Well your decision is flawed. as your friend your sister I'm telling you to stop getting so close to those youkai."

"You're telling me now. Look Sango you are not my mother so back off. I'll make friends with who ever I please," she snatched her arm away and started again to walk off.

"Kami, I see why Inuyasha calls you stupid," Sango exclaimed loudly and gasped covering her mouth.

"What?"

"Sango," the quiet Miroku finally spoke up.

"Kagome I'm-"

"Look this talk is over you said enough," Kagome snarled and walked away back toward the group not knowing the youkai of the group had heard everything that was said. They all growled as Sango walked by. None wanted the Shikon Miko away from them. The Northern family had a plan to make the Shikon Miko one of their mates and they didn't like the fact the slayer was trying to warn her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**I hope everyone likes this chapter. **_

_**R/R please and tell me what you think. Please no more flames**_

* * *

><p>She hated her every time she looked at her. She hated her more when he walked beside her, even talked to her. She couldn't understand what her saw in her, a human and a Miko at that.<p>

Her Lord had acted strange as of late. Announcing to the palace his intent to mate the Shikon Miko. And even now he was having the whole of the family wing remodeled to fit her taste. She hated her…

She came with the soldier's to her keep her lord Company. To serve him and be at his side. But she was there that Miko whore. Everyone knew she was the better choice for a mate to their Lord. Her educations put her above everyone including that Miko whore. Her breeding could be traced back for generations what did the Miko have nothing she was a half-wit. What could a child possibly know that she didn't yet he talked to her for hours? She had formed a plan she would sneak into her lord's tent and have a talk with him. It was time he opened his eyes and stopped embarrassing himself with that human child. He would end up a laughing-stock with the other lords if she let this continue.

She snuck into his tent as the moon took her place in the sky. She shed her kimono and rolled around in his silken covers. Bold as ever she opened the silk wrapped gift she found next to his bedding. It just had to be for her he often gave her gifts.

"My Lord was only trying to make me jealous over that human. I knew he cared for me," she smiled and ran her finger over the gracefully craved runes on the wood. A strange energy she never felt before rose up and flung her across the tent floor.

Her screech brought the guards who drew their weapons.

"What are you doing in our lords' tent?"

"Nn, not that it's any of your business but I am waiting to attend to our lords needs" she smiled curled back up on the sheets naked as the day she was born. Licking her lips as she eyed the guards.

"Our lord has stated none but the Miko is to enter his tent without his say so. . . Leave"

"She is the favorite Sai let her alone. Our lord might be happy to get some fun out in this place" spoke Kai who let her in; in the first place.

"You're taking the blame this time Kai if our lord is displeased"

"That's fine," they took one last look at her as if it was her last day on earth.

"I am our lord's favorite and come and go as I please. Besides the Miko can not hold a candle to me." She caresses her breast and moaned. The guards looked to each other and left. She smiled and waited on her lord Sesshoumaru should be there soon.

Sesshoumaru's mind was on the progress he made with his Miko as he entered his tent. Surprisingly he was caught off guard as she threw herself at him.

At the same time Kagome with Sango in tow entered the tent. Kagome's eyes widen as she turned quickly "Sorry I . . . didn't know," they left as quickly as they came. But not before Sesshoumaru heard Sango say "See I told you! He wanted you to see them together. He was just using you"

Sesshoumaru snarled and snatched the female youkai off his body and threw her across the tent.

"You will never touch this Sesshoumaru again wench"

"But my lord, I am your favorite. I am I not allowed to please you?" she batted her eyelashes at him and ran her hands down her body as she lay on the ground. Spreading her legs she smiled. "My lord needs to be pleased in this horrible place surrounded by those disgusting humans"

"In name only . . . . Leave," he snarled straighten his haori and turned to follow Kagome. "Pack your things and returned to your family," he turned and smirked.

She shivered and frowned.

"Surely you just. That human is no match for one such as I. She is not as educated and beautiful as I. No, I will not be returning home but to the palace to await your return." She stood and dressed.

"Guards," Sesshoumaru snarled in second the guards raced into the tent and stood at attention. "Take Mia back to the house of the Moon if she is not off the western lands in two days she is to be put to death"

She approached him ignoring his posture and red bleeding into his eyes. She tilted her head in submission. "Surely you don't mean that my lord," she purred and rubbed her body against his convinced that she could change his mind. Sesshoumaru threw her at the guards.

"You have one day to leave the western lands or death will come to you quickly"

"Your human will never have you," she laughed as the guard drug her away **"NEVER"**

Sesshoumaru went quickly to find Kagome. She shied away and blushed while looking away from him. "I didn't mean to disturb you"

"She is unimportant"

"How is the female you are. . are sleeping with unimportant? That is just wrong"

"This Sesshoumaru is not **sleeping with her** as you have stated"

"But she was . . was nak-," he placed his finger over her mouth and concealed the shiver that slide down his spine at the softness of her lips.

"What she was and is, is unimportant like the female. She has over stepped her bounds and has been removed to cause you no farther embarrassment," he spoke low for her ears only. He turned his finger and caresses her bottom lip in a quick moment so she wouldn't notice.

"You didn't have to do that! She obviously loves you to want to get you attention in such a way" she blushed again and mumbled.

"_(Sigh)_ You will find because of this one wealth, status and looks he is craved and as you say _**'loved'**_ by all," she flinched as she heard the bitter pain in his voice. "You wanted this one for a reason Miko?"

"I've decided to drain the well and to give the power run-off to the children and Miroku what do you think?"

"This Sesshoumaru would have to agree. None could be trust with such power"

She sighed in relief not because she didn't trust the northern lord no it was just that she trusted Sesshoumaru just a bit more. And after that thing with cliff with Inuyasha she was beginning to not trust him at all. Everyone thought she just smiled the thing away. But was beginning to think the Hanyou she use to love with her whole heart and soul was trying to kill her off. She had been thinking about it for a while now. Every since he brought Kikyo in the group. Sesshoumaru's touch brought her out of her thoughts.

"When will do this thing Miko?"

"Tomorrow at evening time"

"This Sesshoumaru will as you say _have your back_" he sighed as she chuckled. Happy that she was again content in his presence he didn't think he could handle if her behavior from a few moments ago continued. But he thought on killing Mia anyway just to keep her from plotting against his Miko. She just didn't know female youkai are a vengeful sort and hardly took no for an answer. He would have to send word to the palace about finding his concubines other places to live or other jobs to keep them way from his Miko.

Kazuo voice pulled them both from their thoughts. "Would you walk with me Lady Kagome?"

"Is there something wrong Lord Kazuo?"

"I only wish the pleasure of your company my lady," he smiled charmingly at Kagome showing off his dimples. No woman could resist his charms his mates were proof of that. He held out his arm Kagome hesitated which threw him off, no female ever hesitated around him. he cocked his head to the side watching as she looked to the western lord before taking his arm.

They took a turn around about the camp chatting about this and that nothing to important.

"You are a very loyal creäture My Lady, but why do you show such loyalty to the Western Lord?"

"Because he has more than earned my loyalty Lord Kazuo. Why do you ask?"

"How does one earn the loyalty of one such as the Shikon no Miko when he is cold and unfeeling?" she shrugged not comfortable talking about Sesshoumaru and his emotions. Everyone has two sides the side you show everyone and the side you save for private moments. She for one believed Sesshoumaru was capable of great emotion if he let himself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is one of my friends and has saved my life many times. Why shouldn't I show him loyalty? Besides . . . never mind. How are your mates?"

"They are fine." They continued to speak all the while he smiled at the look on Sesshoumaru face, who was clearly displeased that he was talking to Kagome in such a way.

But he wasn't the only one Inuyasha and Kikyo were also looking at the two across the camp anger. They had plans and nothing was working. Kikyo had tried crossing over through the well a few dozen times since they settled waiting for Sesshoumaru troops to join them. Every time she tried something rejected her and Inuyasha was sure it had something to do with Kagome. Even he with the rosary on couldn't pass over any longer. Now to hear from Sango that Kagome planned to drain the well of its magic was going to put their plans in jeopardy.

They needed her family dead to make Kagome more controllable. Even Sango was in agreement Sesshoumaru had done something to her for her to be acting out like she was. If it was one thing Kikyo and Inuyasha hated was changing their plans and because the bitch was acting up they had to change their plans. It was easy to get Sango on broad with their plans Miroku would hear nothing of it. Though he knew nothing of their true motives he still held his faith in Kagome.

"We have to kill her so I can get my whole soul back Inuyasha"

"We will and with Sango as our second mate we will kill Naraku and get the jewel back. Nothing will stop us"

"We might have to kill that monk as well. Can you do it Sango?" Kikyo whispered turning to Sango.

"Let him die with his precious Kagome. We don't need him anymore. But want that stupid bitch be more powerful after draining the well?"

"We will get those fool to attack the group of them after she's finished. We just a need a small piece of her flesh for the ritual for me to get the rest of my soul back," Kikyo smiled thinking everything would happen just the way she planned. "Once the ritual has started none can stop it. Not even the great and powerful Sesshoumaru"


	6. Chapter 6

I am in the flow people doing homework and writing fic's. Bonus for you guys

R/R . . .tell me what you think

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Kami good and bad<strong>

Kagome roamed around the well making sure everyone was in position "remember guys hold on to the well no matter what," she whispered taking her place.

"What are we going to do Mama?"

"Believe in me guys. Believe in my love and keep It close to your hearts okay," they nodded as she started to chant

_**To the kami I call, hear my plea**_

_**To the earth I call, her my prayer**_

_**I call to the power of the east and west**_

_**I call to the power of the North and south**_

_**Open the way and let the power come forth**_

The well begun to shake and rumble, their grip tighten as they held on.

_**Behold, the time has come**_

_**The time has come to unite as one**_

_**Behold the time has come**_

_**To encircle the earth with my love**_

A stream of power shot from the well straight up into the sky as Kagome tried to bend it to her will. It took a few moments before the power drew back and the old wood glowed brightly as it poured into Kagome. She took all that she could without killing herself and pushed the rest back into the wood and toward everyone else.

Rin heard them before she turned her head. The tell tale sign of wolves. Their hunger eyes and snarling mouths came into view through the trees. They slid along with the darkness, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She could swear she felt ones panted breath on her back. "Tonight you die little one and none will be able to bring you back," they growled.

Rin closed her eyes and was about to raise her hands to ward them off when Kagome's words came back to her. Her grip tightened as she spoke. "No I want Rin believes in mama and mama says you lie"

"That human woman is a fool. She doesn't love you give up child and die"

"Mama loves everyone but she loves Rin more. Mama's love is legendary. So go AWAY," Rin stood still gripping the old wood and started proudly at Kagome who seem to smile to her. Power flooded her system making her eyes roll up in her head as she fell to her knees a smile painted her face and the darkness rolled away. Through it all her hands never left their place over her symbol of the 3 quarter moon.

The voice taunted Shippo from the darkness.

"Your family died and so shall you," Shippo looked around scared. No one was there. He was the only one holding onto the wooden structure. "Their over there little snack" Shippo looked to see Kagome, Rin and the others walking away from him. He screamed for them yet they kept on walking until they disappeared from his sight. "They left you. They left you," it sang off key hopping from shoulder to shoulder.

Shippo howled and sob for what seemed forever as the dark creature sang on and on. He leapt up onto the well still gripping the wood about to jump when he froze. "Why did you stop little snack: Their leaving their leaving" It song.

Shippo looked down as his tears hit bottom.

Ki plink _(Miroku)_ **"Water can show you many things"**

Ki plink _(Rin)_ **"Magic and water are like one"**

Ki plink _(Kagome) _**"Evil can not corrupt the beauty that it shows"**

Shippo slide back down the well and looked back down as his tear once again revealed the fact his family was all around him. And that it was only a flutter of light jumping from shoulder to shoulder.

"You lie," he growled "Mama would never leave me. Her love is Legendary and one day they will tell tales of mama's love. GO AWAY" he howled.

Kagome smiled at him before power untold raced through his body. His eye too rolled up into his head as he fell forward and to his knees also with a smile.

Miroku quivered when he felt her pressed against his back. Only one person made him feel like that way, her. His nose quivered, only one person smelled like her, her scent of battle, wild and free like the winter wind. "Come away with me Roku, let's forget everything and run away forever" he could feel the heat of her burning against him and he choked. He wanted to forget everything just to have her back with him again like she used to be. His staff jiggled under a strange breeze that tune she used to hum as she cleaned her weapon. "Forgot what you saw Roku that dog means nothing to me" This was killing him he started to pull away. "That right Roku give in and come with me . . . I love you my Roku" she purred.

Miroku's staff rang off key

Flash: _**what now he knew as Sango sneaking out of camp later during the night**_

Flash: _**"Inuyasha you need to stop seeing. . ." **_

"_**Stay out of it Monk he can see anyone he wants you are not his father or anything," an angry Sango fumed before knocking him out.**_

Flash: _**Inuyasha driving into Sango toned body like a madman. Her begging for more before a naked Kikyo joined the two.**_

Flash: _**"We all have darkness within us, just never give in to it" Kagome soothed him when he riled about how he wanted to hurt Sango for what she had done to him**_

"Almost demon of darkness," he gripped the wells rim tighter. He looked to Kagome who winked at him and smiled, "Be gone and torment me no longer."

"Do you think that child could love you? Give it up Miroku no woman will love and you will end up with no children. You will die alone"

Miroku looked right at Kagome's smile. "Than I will have the love of Kagome-sama. The love of my sister and her children it doesn't matter with the love of my sister I need not another. Her love is legendary now BEGONE" he yelled never taking his eyes of Kagome and her smile. His eyes rolled up in his head as power filled his veins.

The darkness finding it had no chance with these three slid back unto the pit that spawned them. She was worthy; it was the final piece of the soul the Kami were looking for.

When the lights finally died down all gather looked on in awe at what they saw. Two being of sparkling moon light turned to them. Everyone even Sesshoumaru took a step back awed at the power these two being poured into the clearing everyone gathered knew automatically these beings were a higher power

"Behold the shaman and warriors that freed youkai kind eons ago have been reborn."

"Armitama" Rin smiled still clutching a piece of the collapsed well in her clawed hands. Long gone was the humanoid child in its place a tiny Inu looking like what would be a female Sesshoumaru only black with no amour. A piece of the jewel now criss-cross her 3 quarter moon. On her neck a pink ribbon with three charms, a heart, two crossed katana and a fan.

"Nigimitama" Shippo growled as he grew a few feet in height, furry ears perched on top his head twitch in time with his 6 tails. His colors all black with cream strips here and there. Around his neck hung a tiny bell and what looked to be a sword, on his forehead the symbol of the sun and a shade of jewel.

"Kushimitama" Miroku sat crossed-legged one hand still holding a piece of wood his staff in the other. His hair had changed to a pitch of black like Kagome's only with violet highlights. His forehead matching Shippo's only with a bigger piece of the jewel. Around his neck hang a strange symbol his robes all white.

"Sakimitama" Kagome body gave out as Sesshoumaru caught her he took in the changes. Like the Monk her ears were slightly pointed. Her face more refined and less babyish. The mark on her forehead over lapped the Full Moon and completed jewel.

Everyone noticed the smell of death no longer clung to the three of the four. Shippo and Miroku smelled of bamboo, water and the earth after a day bathed in sunlight. While Rin and Kagome smelled of honeysuckle and moonflowers that bloom under the moons first rays. Power raw and untamed flowed through them all giving them an unearthly feeling like the two being bathed in moonlight.

"_**At the beginning of time the tale goes. Youkai kind was enslaved. Beaten and used for entertainment they were. Until four humanoid creatures stood up and helped us escape. They had power over flowing raw and untamed like the Kami. We rose up energized and ready to fight as we made our escape changing the face of creation for all time. The male warriors taught us how to fight while the female shamans gave us powers so that we would never be enslaved again."**_

"_**Are you sure papa?" young Sesshoumaru questioned.**_

"_**Of course my son it was written so we never forget"**_

"_**Forget what papa?"**_

"_**They will come again my son. When they do youkai kind will undergo another change if we are found worthy"**_

"_**Are they Kami papa?"**_

"_**Earth bound Kami my son. That is why I must get close to that Izayoi woman. I believe she is the reincarnation of that shaman."**_

Sesshoumaru was brought from his thoughts s Kagome shifted in his arms.

The Kami allowed moments to take in the four and them before they spoke again.

"We have delivered our children among you yet again. It is time for the world to change yet again. And they will usher in that change. Youkai kind is dying out and that can not happen."

"What do mean change?" The northern lord spoke up.

"Do you not remember your teaching child of the youkai that came before?"

"That was a myth? Wasn't it?"

"No child of the youkai that came before. Youkai kind was enslaved I am sad to say by the ones that were supposed to protect them. But our children stood up, the ones you see before you stood up and wiped them off the face of this world and sent them to a hell they created. Now it is your turn to protect them until it is time for the great change once again"

"What do you mean we are dying out?"

"So close to your animal counterparts' youkai kind don't reproduce half as fast as humans. This will cause youkai kind to die out leaving nothing but stories behind." One of beings floated toward Sesshoumaru and stroked Kagome's cheek. "Our daughter knows all to well what happened to youkai kind and her kind alike. You have but to ask her. If her trust in you is solid she will answer."

The other being who had been quite up until now finally spoke.

"Come my only we have told them enough"

"Why," came Kagome's small voice as she stood.

"Because you are worthy daughter of mine. Your family is right they will tell tales of your legendary love for eons in the heavens and on earth. No Kami human or youkai is as loving and caring as you are. Believe in your love as your family does and nothing can stop you, not any earth bound creature nor heavenly creature"

"These children of the youkai that came before will provide you and yours protection. Believe in them for they have been found worthy of our trust little phoenix shaman."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You will know when the time is right. Your heart will lead you has always lead you to the truth, keep following it my little phoenix. You will raise above and the world will know of your love"

"Come my one you have said and seen enough," with that the two disappeared in a shower of light.

The moment the Kami left the group was attack. Through the tree they came attacking everyone in their sight. The flash of steel blinded Kagome for a moment as she threw herself in front of the children raising her hands; she purified six creatures before she lost two fingers. Her scream of pain pushed the group of youkai into action killing all who attacked them. Only one youkai got away and it was being chased through the woods but vanished as quickly as it came.

Sango waited until the solider left before picking up the tiny bloody fingers.

She placed the fingers on the alter along with the other items Kikyo had her collect. They killed many a Miko and witch for this ritual. She couldn't wait to get this over with. She wasn't made to kill humans like this, but if this was it takes to stop Kagome she would do it.

Kikyo lite the fire around the ceramic bowl and started tossing in items.

_**Akuma hear my plea**_

_**Flesh of my flesh **_

_**Bone of my bone**_

_**Return to me what is mine**_

_**Eyes of the oldest witch**_

_**Tongue of a seeress **_

_**Akuma hear my prayer**_

_**I call to you Akuma**_

_**AKUMA **_

The ground rumbled lightening struck the ceramic bowl as darkness oozed from the bowl. Only red eyes could be seen staring back at her.

"Why have you called me woman?" the dark voice spoke delighting in the fear it inspired.

"I want to be returned to flesh, I want my soul back"

"Your soul has been reincarnated woman you have claim of nothing woman," she tossed in Kagome's fingers. "mmm such a pure soul a child of the heavenly Kami. This is the soul you claim?" the darkness twisted around Kikyo as it whispered and laughed. "You know this soul is not yours woman why do you want it?"

"The child is too weak I need power and shall have it," she boosted as the dark spirit laughed again.

"So be it let the ritual began, "It growled and disappeared. The liquid turned purple . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : There is a chance

After they had cauterized her wound nothing had gone right. The bandages caught aflame as well as her fever, nothing they did help. Her breathes as well as her heart was slowing. Each Lord sent scrolls to their best spell casters threading them to search quickly their text and minds for any cause of these ailments. So far they came up with nothing except one who said she was suffering from the ancient blood rites of the soul calling. But that ancient rite hadn't been performed in so long none knew of a cure.

Near by she sighed as she felt blood rushing throw her veins. Inuyasha and Sango watch wide eyed as pink flushed her skin afterwards her eyes faded from black to brown. Her heart pounded in her chest now, like she had run 5 miles. The soul stealer's faded into the night rushing to join with their true master. One single sound blasted through the still night, a single whoosh of air. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground as Sango gasped as she felt Kikyo's forehead.

"She's burning with fever, Sango rushed to get the water. Bathing Kikyo's brow and whispering words for her to recover.

"What the fuck is happening? That bitch should be died by now no human can survive an attack like that. Imma go check that camp see what's the hold up is"

"Okay be careful"

"K'eh, don't let anything happen to Kikyo."

"I won't," he ran off away keeping to the shadows trying to be as quite as possible. Inuyasha climbed to the tallest tree and listened to the goings on in the camp with a frown. _'That little bitch has the nerve to still be alive after all that. Damn it, I am have to kill the bitch myself'_ he cursed and hid back behind the tree.

A beam a light shot straight down from the clouds breaking through the gloom of the day. It stuck ground and blew everything around it away except the tent in front of it. Everyone gasped and shielded their eyes until the light dead out. The Lady Mother of the West rushed into the tent.

"This Lady knows of a way to save the Shaman."

"My Lady," everyone dipped their heads as she hurried by.

"This is not the time Mother!"

"The time is near for the Shaman to be saved my son."

"Your goddess will not save her mother!"

"This mother has seen my son. Believe in this mother and know the Shaman will be saved," Sesshoumaru stared at his mother for long seconds and took slow breaths. The smell of her burnt flesh still hung in the air almost choking him. He knew her beliefs and wondered, she prayed her own Kami of youkai, and he wondered, would it work, to be blessed by Kami of different cultures.

But his father and the Kami said she is a earth bound goddess, the phoenix Shaman, the first holy woman ever created by the Kami. He could not let her soul be taken; he could not let her end again after so long with out her. But he hesitated.

"This mother will bring the Shamans light back to her son," she gave a brief smile seeing his hesitation.

"This Sesshoumaru will be very displeased if you return without the Shaman," his voice full of ice but his mother felt the warmth beneath. Her servants rushed by her and started to gather Kagome and the silks wrapped around her.

"This mother shall take the Kuro-Inu pup as well"

"I'll go to," Shippo finally spoke up.

"No kit, this is for females only, you are too old now to be involved in such things as these."

"I d-"Sesshoumaru placed his large clawed hand on Shippo's shoulder causing the kit to look up at him. Shippo noticed for the first time how he came to the youkai lords' stomach now. He stepped back and noticed for the first time his tails and raised his hands to his ears as he felt them twitch on top his head. He turned surprised eyes on Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Is it not time for the training of keeping what is yours?" he nodded and walked to Kagome kissed her on her feverish forehead, whispered in her ear and stood back next to Sesshoumaru. Rin and he looked to the other as if talking telepathically and nodded before she turned following the servants carrying their mother. Shippo watched the way she walked head held high, shoulders straight. He too pulled himself to his true height and slowed his breathing, straightening his shoulders. _'Rin is right we represent mama now and we have to act it and learn what we can'_

The tent exploded with talking and growling as Sesshoumaru's mother and everyone shot away. Again the gloom of the day took over. The boom of thunder drowned out most the lord's words but Sesshoumaru and Shippo heard enough to know what they were upset about.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What did she mean- back to you?"

"The counsel shall hear about this," the southern Lord growled out before he swept from the tent followed by the eastern lord who wanted Kagome to mate his son. Everyone was glad for once this gathering of the Four Cardinal Lords didn't end in bloodshed. None could fathom why the southern Lord would want to the shaman he already had ten wives and his hatred for other species not his own was known far and wide. Even Sesshoumaru couldn't figure why the monkey Lord would want Kagome. Besides she was his and none would stand in his way. He did not even care what the counsel would say; he had done too much to back down now. None could stand against him in battle.

.

But that was just what the other lords were thinking as well. It would either come down to the Shaman choosing or they would battle for her hand. The Northern Lord faced Sesshoumaru and growled.

"You, why would _**she even**_ consider you?"

"Why not," Sesshoumaru shrugged and turn to Shippo. Turning his back on Kazuo in essence telling him he was no threat. Kazuo growled and stalked from the tent not liking that Sesshoumaru knew the Miko turned Shaman longer than he did. But he would not give up until he had the Shaman in his grasp, mated and marked as his. Besides he knew the Shaman loved the way he treated her, the way he talked to her. He couldn't have done all he had for nothing.

Inuyasha took off tracking Sesshoumaru's mother for what seemed like hours. He watched from the trees as they stopped and entered a small village on the edge of the Western Lands. Keeping to the shadows he watched as they entered a hut and lite the candles. Nothing much happened that he was interested in anyway as he waited for an open moment. Seeing everyone turning in for the night and Sesshoumaru's mother leaving for parts unknown he moved closer to the hut. Perching on top of the neighboring hut he saw the group working feverishly to save Kagome.

When it seemed as if Sesshoumaru's mother wouldn't be returning he blocked the only entrance and set fire to the hut and neighboring huts before leaping away. He stayed long enough to listen to their screams before taking off.

Unknown to him the eyes that took in his every move before they too disappeared. It was time to inform his lady of the happenings below and their lord would hear of this as well. The time was growing near, the boy Inuyasha would be punished for his actions when that time came.

Inuyasha arrived back at his small camp and took in Kikyo. She was sweating something awful and the smell of death hung around her. The only thing her could see was her heart had calm some and those soul stealer's where gone but he was still worried. That was until she opened her eyes and sat up with Sango's help.

"Worry not Inuyasha no fever will kill me"

"Kikyo," he rushes forward and buried his nose in her hair taking in her scent. She smelled the same but different. Her own smell of nightshade and power like the old her made its way through. And no longer did she smell like dirt and death but she still smelled differently.

"How do you feel?" Sango questioned.

"Better, but we should find shelter for tonight."

"Right," both Sango and Inuyasha spoke before they went about gathering their stuff. With their back turned Kikyo smirked, she had them in the palm of her hand. As they left out Inuyasha carrying Kikyo as she fell back into sleep.

Across the lands Lady Mother bathe Rin as she talked to her in soothing voice telling her about her religion and the goddess she worshiped.

"Tonight is winters first day young one and a most powerful night. We must hurry if we are to save your mother."

"The night of winters first day is when youkai kind was created right?"

"Yes my young one. We purify this night to worship at her feet to grant us her blessing this night."

"Do you really think she will save mama?"

"Have no doubt in your mind young one."

"Okay but why wasn't Shippo allowed to come? He would not have told anyone."

"This worship is for females only little one. How you not noticed only females in this place?"

"Sorry," she blushed. "I didn't notice"

"Be at ease young one and know all will be well. Come now we ready ourselves for the ceremony."

.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who has been reading my fic. Even more for those who reviewed.

I Hope you guys like it. R/R

**Chapter 8: Blessed be the children of the great goddess.**

Rin watched as a group of females they went about as if they were building a funeral pyre. The females worked together passing damp logs to the ones placing them in the pile, adding incense and vary other plants Rin didn't know. While Lady Mother was busy giving orders and listening to talk. Rin turned again, to watch as the other females bathe her mother like a newborn babe. They were trying to remove the bandages as best they could. But when she was about to intervene she noticed they had lite the pyre aflame. A thin fog filled the room, a haze started to over take Rin. A smell like her mother started to call to her to come to it. But strangely she fought against it, the tiny beast in her knowing that their mother was in same room as them.

"Be at ease sister it is only the scent of the great mother. Take it into you and remember this scent for it will come a time when you shall be tested," One of the females spoke trying to sooth the unease she felt from Rin.

Shippo felt Rin's unease clear across the lands. The bond between brother and sister was strong and made him stop mid-swing of his sword in-practice. He rolled just in time to keep his head and grab his chest. "Rin," he whispered. But Sesshoumaru caught it.

"What about Rin, Kit?"

"Sh-she was uneasy a-afraid. But she's better know," Shippo spoke picking up his sword. He knew Kitsune were tricksters but he wanted to learn more. He wanted to learn how to fight to better protect his mother and sister. And given his height now it long past the time he learned. Besides it gave him something to do other than worry about his mother.

Sesshoumaru had broken camp after his mother had left. The first frost would upon them soon and so everyone went back to their homes. The Northern, and Southern Lord was not pleased but what could they do. But they did all agree to let their spies keep looking for any signs of Naraku.

Rin walked beside Lady Mother for the first time having real movement in her new robes and was amazed. The door opened and she was assaulted by a song. But as they walked by each female only sung one word and but taken together it was as if they were singing a complete song. It was strange. Rin also noticed each was dressed in a certain color grouped together. She stood next to Lady Mother and looked over the women standing in different poses as they chanted. Rin swayed from side to side feeling the tones; the scent only grew the more she stood there.

"Behold, young one the Mother of a thousand names," Rin looked across the pool and at the statue of the goddess. She towered over everything in the room. The top of her head almost touching the ceiling. She was the color of the night sky with equally dark hair, which looked wild and untamed. With four arms, each hand holding something different, in one hand she held a sword, in another she holds a severed head, under that is held a golden bowl, next to it the hand seems to beckons her people to her. She wore a skirt of what looked like arms. Rin shivered but could not look away. Around her neck was a garland of severed heads, her tongue hung from her open lips and eyes burned bright like the night fire. From there could see no more. She rubbed her eyes and looked to her Lords Mother.

"I call out to Divine Mother Kali, asking her to help us overcome the darkness of ignorance within our minds and illuminate our lives with Divine Light and true wisdom. Your child is calling out to your aid oh, dear mother."

No one moved for a moment no one breathed as the statute moved. It eyes opened starring down at them. All gathered fell to their knees.

"Why bring this child upon my altar?"

"Your child is hurt dear mother"

"What harm did this child of mine rot that brought her before me?"

"Your child was protecting the children of her soul, oh mother?"

"This child is to be rewarded," with that the goddess waved her hand pulling Kagome's soul from her body. Her soul was so big it blocks the opening in the roof covering the room in its bright and shinning glory. They watched as her soul was content to commune with the goddess except for one piece. A dark tiny corner kept pulling and struggling to get away. With a wave of her hand, a flash of her sword the goddess cleaved the tiny dark mass away and healed it over until it never existed. A flash and the goddess caught the tiny piece of soul in her hand. With a sigh she sent Kagome's soul back into her body. The goddess tilted the golden bowl and blood poured down over Kagome. When satisfied the goddess released the tiny piece of soul and watched as it flew off.

"Step forward youngest of my children gathered lay upon my altar next to the mother of your soul."

Lady Mother pushes Rin forward. She walked across the floor slowly, climb up and lie down next to her mother closing her eyes quickly. The goddess perform the same moves and watched again as the tiny speck flew away. But this time she only let a tiny drop of blood touch Rin's face.

"I grant my children this boon. Both noble and courage's steeds for protection in their time of need," she tilted the bowl again and two snow white tigers jumped to the marble floor to stand beside the altar. Both the size of full grown bears lifted their heads and took in the scent of the ones they were there to protect. Everyone gathered took in the creatures with wide eyes and awe. The goddess finished with her work went back to her lotus throne and sat down. She looked over gather one last time before she disappeared and the statue once again became lifeless.

Miroku step outside the palace for the first time in days taking a lung full of icy air. He sighed for the millionth time and looked around at the snow covered landscape. Things had changed so suddenly for him, from finding out about Inuyasha and Sango, which still ate him. To moving to the west, which was freeing not having to be around them pertaining he didn't know. That he didn't know what they were doing. That it didn't break his heart. And after he had confessed his hearts most intimate secret. He sighed again as he sat on the large boulder deep in thought. He had to find a way to let it go. To let it all go and start anew. He suddenly stood determination racing through him. Buddha had blessed him; his sister had blessed him, gifting him with unbelievable powers and strength. The ability to see things people can't or won't like the spirits floating through the air. Both good and bad.

Lady Mother once again stood over Kagome's bed and prayed for her to awaken. There was still so much to do before she could return her back to her son.

"Goddess forgive this one, but this one needs this Shaman to return that which I have lost so long ago."

She remembered that night like it was yesterday. Rushing to his side when he was dying all for that woman and her child. A child she tricked him into giving her. But none of that mattered when she saw him bleeding and half alive; he called her that name only he called her. She whisked him away as soon as the roof collapsed and set everything in motion. But it was time for his sleep to be over and for him to come back. She had been seeking a powerful creature to break the spell she had been forced to use to save his life.

It was that woman's fault, if she hadn't been claiming to be the reincarnation of the phoenix shaman none of this would have happened and everything would have been perfect. That woman that tricked him into her bed, making him fight during his time of heat. That woman knew she would be a way from him and set it up so only she was there. That woman was a whore in expensive silks, an evil the likes of which anyone had known. That woman had him fighting at her whim, she saw every comment or look as a slight against her. Like she had some kind of otherworldly power over him.

Lady mother grasped for she had never thought about that. Inu's as a rule never takes food from anyone other than family, mates and pups, it goes against their nature. Because if they do that means they are giving you their loyalty for life forsaking all others, disregarding even their very own life.

But very few even living know about the only flaw in the Inu other then pristine hereditary. It is dirty little secret past from Inu to Inu only. Not spoken about in any circle, but it would seem somebody found out.

Lady Mother growled clinching her fists red streaking her eyes. '_**That woman that Izayoi'**_


	9. Chapter 9

Every one of you should show love to Raven2010 that girl is amazing. Its because of her that this chapter came into being. Really folks she wrote most everything but a few lines.

Show Love folks R/R Tell us what you think!

**Chapter 9: Divide and Conquer**

"My lady, my lady? Someone called rushing toward Lady Mother.

"Calm yourself, now what is this urgency?"

"I have vital information about Inuyasha, and something awful has happened."

Her eyes widened "Tell me," after she was given the information "I see, my son needs to be informed of this as well."

**In the West**

"Sesshoumaru my son?"

"Yes mother?

"My boy, have you become unhinged? Judging by that sadistically psychotic look in your eyes I'd venture a guess and say you have something vile in mind,"

"Why mother have you developed a sense of humor?"

"I've always had one I just hide it well,"

"I am innocent, I Sesshoumaru have not one vile thought in my mind and I am above such," he replied.

"Yes and I am a saint posing as a demon it seems you are the one who has developed a sense of humor, now dear boy tell or I shall torment you until the end of time,"

"If you insist," he replied.

"But first I have Information,"

"I'm listening," she told him 'Growl, bastard I'll kill him," the seething red eyed taiyoukai replied his cheek stripes were jagged fangs bared in rage and a red aura surrounded him "If you have knowledge of his current whereabouts please point the way,"

"Sesshoumaru,"

"Mother release me I have no time for this," he argued when her hand grabbed his wrist.

"Sit" she commanded, he growled "Sit pup you are not too old for discipline."

"Motheeeeer," he snapped her grip tightened "Fine I will concede for now."

"Now, when I first arrived I saw something wicked in your eyes" care to tell me what it was? Perhaps it may be useful" he told her "Oh yes this is very useful indeed, now let us plan."

"Females do your minds know no rest?"

"No with males we need always be on our toes," she wisecracked "Now who gets who?"

"I will take the half breed I have something extra special in mind for him."

"Perhaps we should deal with the others first for I truly would love to see what hellish thing you will unleash upon him."

"Why mother you are a sadistic one indeed,"

**First victim Kikyo**

Golden eyes danced with merriment as they watched surveying the victim yes Kikyo would be the first the lady mother was going to immensely enjoy this. Sango and Inuyasha were else where she watched as Kikyo left staying in the trees she moved silently waiting for the perfect spot to spring her surprise. Deeper in the forest, Lady Mother liked this particular area it was perfect, hearing something Kikyo came to a stop when she heard something she decided to follow in the direction it was coming from

"Perfect, continue on you vile creature," Sesshoumaru's mother always hated females like her especially traitors and those who killed without just because.

"What is this? Kikyo thought she neared some high bushes and when she saw the sight before her she wanted to attack but reasoned it may be wise to listen for a few seconds before striking.

"Oh Inuyasha harder, I can't get enough if only that corpse bitch wasn't around, we could, uh don't stop could always take off and leave her behind," Sango moaned as Inuyasha pounded into her with reckless abandon "Ah fuck yes right there," she climaxed.

"Ah shit Sango you've got the hottest pussy you're the best I've ever had," Inuyasha praised.

"Let's pant, pant let's take off," Sango suggested.

"Oh shit that's it give it to me," Inuyasha said when she raised her hips "I-I have a better idea I'll kill the bitch."

"Oh gods yes Inuyasha fuck me," he went harder.

"San-Sango," he called out while erupting like a volcano inside her taking her over the edge with him "Sango I want you to have my pups."

"Yes," in that instant he bit her neck leaving the mating mark where Kikyo had hoped he would one day place hers.

_'Kill me will they we'll see about that'_ Kikyo mentally fumed and snuck away.

"One down and two to go," the dog demoness gloated "Sesshoumaru will love this," she watched as Kikyo slinked away plotting something evil "I hope my son is enjoying himself."

**Second victim Sango**

Sesshoumaru if nothing else was a patient demon especially in plotting war and revenge patiently waiting he watched his intended victim. Sango was on her way back to their camp sight she heard people talking in hushed tones as if not wanting to be heard she stopped hiding behind a huge tree she waited. After a few seconds they began to speak again.

"You know we need to get rid of her, right?" Kikyo said.

"I know but we have to wait," Inuyasha replied "We need her around until that bitch Kagome is dead."

"Let's kill her after we're rid of the whore from the future," she added.

"Believe me I cannot wait fucking her is like fucking a tree I have to think of someone else. I only do it to string her along, and the stupid bitch actually has the nerve to think I'll make her my mate."

"Really, and who do you think about when plowing her?"

"You of course, duh," the hanyou teased.

"Grateful, are we?"

"Let me show you how much," he replied, Kikyo sat on a log Inuyasha hiked up her kimono and like a hungry cat lapped at her core like it was the sweetest cream on earth he pulled his head back to look at her "See."

"Yeah uh hah," she replied pushing his head back down "Ahhhhh, it-it's almost too much."

"Like fucking a tree hah, lying bastard I never said I wanted to be his mate, cannot wait to kill me bastards," Sango seethed punching the tree, once she regained her composure she slinked away.

"Two down and one to go," Sesshoumaru said to himself "Poor pitiful believes what she's seen is real," he was sadistically smiled "Now on to number three and my personal favorite little brother, yes brother as they say always save the best for last."

**Third victim Inuyasha**

"Mother I assume you had success and fun as well," Sesshoumaru greeted her from his comfy perch in the tree he was currently hiding in.

"Yes I'd forgotten how much fun it was, the clay wench really was quite easy to deceive, she now believes the slayer and your brother are plotting her demise and all being planned while having wild sex."

"Well done I have the slayer convinced that the clay miko and he are plotting her end let us say while little brother was having lunch," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Sesshoumaru you pervert, lunch and assassination plans nicely done my boy."

"Yours is far more perverted than mine," he wisecracked.

"Somehow I just know this next one is going to be the undoing,"

"Now observe this will top it all," Sesshoumaru promised.

"Yes suck it harder," the hanyou heard a male say as he came up upon a densely wooded part of the forest.

'What the fuck?' Inuyasha thought as he crept nearer.

"You'll do it right? A female asked.

"Yes" the male replied.

"Fuck you have got to be kidding me," the hanyou said to himself "That voice I know it, it can't be."

He crouched down low using the dense foliage to camouflage him as he moved in closer once in a good seeing position he looked and gasped at what he saw the three of them. Kikyo was on her knees blowing Naraku who was busy going down on Sango who was sitting on a boulder in front of him Sango writhed beneath him.

"Ah oh shit don-don't stop sucking I'm so close," Sango called out squeezing her own boobs her hands suddenly went into Naraku's hair gripping handfuls, his hands went up to fondle and squeeze her boobs. "Narakuuuuu," she screamed her release, he continued getting her hot again at the same time coming in Kikyo's mouth.

He was hard again he pulled away Sango groaned with disappointment he leaned his head near her and said "I want my cock inside you now," his voice heavy with lust "Kikyo go over there and lay on that flat rock over there," she did.

"She sucked him off and swallowed the load she never swallowed for me," Inuyasha griped to himself, yes Sesshoumaru was working all the angles.

"Sango go over there and go down on your hands and knees," Inuyasha's eyes bugged when he saw the size of Naraku's shaft "Fuck yes," he exclaimed when he slipped inside.

"Fuck me Naraku, Fuck me," Sango begged.

"Kikyo open your legs," she did "Eat her out while I fuck you," he commanded Sango "Oh yeah you're ready to come," he said gently smacking Sango's ass she tightened He rammed into her hard and fast and she came so hard.

"Ah, ah Sang-Sango more tongue," Kikyo called out "I'm, I'm so, oh shit you suck me off better than Inu, Inuyasha."

"That fucking bitches," Inuyasha fumed.

Sango pulled away and screamed as another set of climaxes hit "Oh Naraku ooo you're so much bigger than dog boy ah and so, so deep inside me give it to me."

"I am going to fuck you all night this is my pussy" who's is it? Naraku said.

"Your-your uh it's yours," Sango replied.

"Fuckin bitch that's what she told me," Inuyasha bit.

"Suck Kikyo's tits it makes me even hotter and harder I'll fuck you longer," Naraku commanded. She did.

"So you'll kill Inuyasha for us like you promised," Kikyo said.

"What?" The enraged hanyou bit.

"We have an agreement, do we not?" Naraku answered.

With Sesshoumaru and his mother

"Sesshoumaru you are beyond belief."

"Yes I saved the cruelest and most hurtful vile things for him, I told you he would get the worst of it," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Sniff, sniff I smell a blood bath coming," his mother teased.

"Nothing like a good three way slaughter," he smiled.

"Yes plus criticizing his size and sexual prowess ouch nice move."

"That will set a male off easily," he replied.

"Sometimes you think so much like a female it is scary, excellent illusions you really excel at that you know."

With Inuyasha

"Bitches planning to kill me ain't you got a surprise coming," the seething hanyou said and stomped.

"Shall we follow?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked him.

"Yes, somehow I think blood will soon be spilled."

At the camp site

Inuyasha took off toward the camp he was pissed of wanting revenge and scheming he decided he'd think things through before acting on it at the same time he did know how much longer he could keep his demon side under control. Once he regained some semblance of his sanity he took off into the forest to think. He came to a clearing but was not alone his demon side completely took over.

"You fucking bitches with Naraku planning to kill me while having an orgy," Inuyasha yelled "And you Kikyo swallowed his load oh but not for me."

"What the fuck bullshit is that? Lying asshole you're a fine one to talk you and your clay zombie bitch over there plan on killing me I heard the whole thing, telling her I wanted to be your mate lying prick," Sango bellowed.

"Oh really I heard you and slayer slut over here plotting my death," Kikyo screamed they all started screaming.

"Who the fuck are you calling whore?" Sango shot back.

Next came the amazing part of Sesshoumaru's deadly little plot that was about to come into play. Next all that could be seen was swiping claws, a sacred arrow stabbing and Sango's sword swinging savagely agonizing pain filled screams echoed throughout the forest and the smell of blood filled the air, than all suddenly fell quiet. In the end all three lay dead a bloody hacked pile was all that remained of the plotting murderous traitors. Two lights shot form above fell into Kikyo's body, that went on noticed by the two.

"My son it is times like this when a mother could not be any prouder of her offspring."

"Why thank you mother dearest," grinning Sesshoumaru replied tipping his head.

"This shall go back to check on the Shaman"

"Yes," he answered and offered her his arm the two flew off.

As she lay there bloody battered in pain and still half alive Kikyo knew she was dying, she knew it was the end, and she knew there was only one alternative one even the great and powerful Sesshoumaru would never use even to save his own life it was forbidden but could be done. Even on the brink of death her mind was still evil, one word named her salvation Onigumo his obsession with her in life still lingered in death she would make use of it once she achieved her goal she'd throw him away dispose of him like garbage her lips turned up into an evil smile. What others did not know is that the demon known as Naraku had long ago cast Onigumo away to eliminate feeling Onigumo's love for and obsession with the clay miko a being Naraku personally found repulsive and even hated.

"Oni-Onigumo," she called.

"Kikyo," a voice drifted through the air.

"Saave me," A glowing light appeared as he ascended from hell.

Yes he would rise up from hell to save the woman in fact the only person he ever loved in life. What she did not know is that this type of spiritual power came at a terrible price the damnation of her soul she'd be cast into hell be put at Onigumo's mercy and suffer his wrath, for once he learned of her true intent love would turn to hate friendship to enmity and lead to revenge, if she had in life had finished her training with the elder miko she'd have known this.

As soon as Lady Mother shot into the air a way from the Western palace Sesshoumaru stood behind his double and growled. With a pop his double was revealed. Sesshoumaru picked him up by the back of his haori.

"You will never tell this ones mother what you have done kit"

"I-I-I- won't tell," Shippo shook with fear that he would tell his mother it was him. She just looked so sad when she came to the palace. He wanted to make her happy again and thought this was the best way.

"This Sesshoumaru suggests you go back to your studies kit"

"O-Okay but wait I have to tell you what-"

"This one knows what was said and what happened kit. Rested assured everything is being cleaned up as we speak." A youkai popped up beside Sesshoumaru and whispered in his ear. He snarled and dropped Shippo.

"What-what is it? Is it mama?" Shippo scrambled to his feet.

"The dead one is gone"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The awaken and a new/renewed pack bond

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he, Miroku and Shippo had been invited to his mother's home. He thought long and hard on this as he approached his mother 's throne room. They stilled as the servant opened the screen hearing music. As the screen opened they saw females dancing, but Sesshoumaru's eyes were drawn to Kagome. As she danced beside another female who was doing the same thing. He watch transfixed as Kagome's hips moved from side to side to the rhythm. Of course he knew this type of dance, having to deal with all types of Youkai from foreign lands. But to see Kagome doing it was so erotic, he had to stop himself before he did something to embarrass himself.

He sighed in regret when she stopped having spotted him. But he did smirk in pure pleasure as she blushed that beautiful shade of cranberry he loved to see on her.

"Lovely ladies would by any be willingly to –"

"Miroku"

"Brother," the Youkai females giggled as he smiled. Lady Mother clapped her hands and the giggling females left. Rin ran to Sesshoumaru, bounced on the balls of her feet and smiled.

"Rin has missed her Lord"

"Have you been well Rin?"

"Yes, Rin is good"

"Did you behave for this Sesshoumaru's mother?"

"Rin was good"

"Hn," he touched the top her head and nodded looking to his mother for answers. She rose from her throne and touched one of jewels on the arm. The throne slide back to reveal a set of stairs: that went down below the castle. As they, followed her down the torches on the wall lite as she past casting shadowed light on stonewalls.

Lady Mother sighed and frowned as she ushered everyone into the overly large room. Sesshoumaru and Miroku spotted him first.

"What is the mean of this?" his eyes taking a sight he hadn't seen in 200 years. Still the male was larger then life as he lay on the marble altar draped in silks. He lay as still as death yet you could see his chest rise and fall as if he was sleeping. But that couldn't be possible Sesshoumaru and everyone else thought as they gathered around. He final looked to his mother for answers.

He watched as his mother stared at his father's body, her eyes far away. She spoke softly as if in a trance. "Two nights before he went to that woman that –that whore- he came to us. You were sleeping my son or at least I thought you were. He was bruised and beaten. I have never seen my Toga in such bad shape. He told me how she tricked him into taking food from her. How he had to protect her because what she was. I tried to talk him out of it. But I knew because of our weakness as Inu's he would never let go. We-we made love that night," her voice caught in her throat as she chocked back a sob.

"I-I felt that piece of him dying inside me. That night I disappeared from the palace of the moon. I went to him, found him on his knees in the burning human palace. While that-that woman watched outside holding her bastard, smiling. I could not let him die. So I brought him here and cast a spell. One to put him in a sleep where he would heal from his wounds and awaken later. But the witch tricked me and he hasn't awaken yet."

"But we were in his tomb. And the inheriting of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha swords."

"I had a hand in all of it. The tomb was a fake but his wishes were not. Upon his death he wanted the swords to go to his sons. Even if I hated that woman and her bastard he was still my mates child. I placed the fake tomb within the black pearl as he wished it to be along with the sword. Never did it think anyone would be able to remove it. But you did Kagome and I knew than that you could awaken my mate from his long sleep. "

"Me how?"

"You are the Shaman of legend, blessed by the Kami. Your will is undeniable. If anyone can you can do it."

"I don't know even with the past memories if I ever encountered such a spell before. It looks complicated and it will be dangerous if I fail to counter it. Are you really willing to take that risk?"

"All this one can see when she looks at him is him on his knees bleeding and battered. This Lady would give anything to see him once again in his glory standing proud in his own arrogant way. "

"Is it worth the risk for you as well Sesshoumaru as this will affect you too?"

"This Sesshoumaru believes in you Kagome." He crossed to his mother, stood at her side and placed his hand on his small shoulder. Son looked to mother and they both made a silent agreement. "Live or die we would be honored if you would at least try"

Kagome squared her shoulders and look at all hopeful eyes. She searched her very long memory and decided. "Rin will you help mama?"

"Rin will help," the little Inu stepped up on the platform next to Kagome who had even dared to approach the figure. Kagome whispered in her pointed ear the words she needed her to repeat.

"Can you do that for me?"

"Yup"

"Okay than lets get started."

"Your dream has ended and so to has the dreamer within it"

"No," came Lady Mother soft voice.

"Awaken dreamer and rejoin this reality"

_"Please Dreamer"_

"Awaken dreamer this life calls to you"

_"Now dreamer"_

"Awaken dreamer you are needed again," all were silent as seemingly nothing happened until Rin with the loudest voice she could muster.

**_"TOGA"_**

"Hn," He took a deep breath as his golden eyes flew open. For long minutes he just lay there staring at the vaulted ceiling above him. Trying to remember how he got there, when a voice stopped him cold.

He forced his body to respond as he sat up.

"Watashi no Benten," his voice a rough, deep, whisper.

They stared at one another golden meeting golden in a long awaited hush. Both, frozen in time, forgetting to breathe or blink they drunk in every inch of one another. But the moment was over when Kagome stepped between the two. She looked at the mighty Inu Youkai with a long hard stare. Toga stared back he watched as the clear blue of her eyes turned white, ringed by her sooty color lashes, she look every bit a goddess.

"This Shaman is pleased that the dreamer has awaken. But there is trouble that we most see too. Will you The Great General of Dogs- fight beside us in battle? Will you once again take up the sword in defense of those in need?"

The Great Inu Youkai dropped to his knees and bowed, one hand up turned palm up, causing a gasp from Sesshoumaru as his mother did the same.

"We would be honored," both his mother and father growled. Kagome touch both their up raised hands and smiled.

"The mated Generals of The West will once again show the true power of the White-Inu"

"But we are not – not – mated anymore Shaman," Lady Mother sighed disappointment clear in her voice as her eye once again met Toga's.

Kagome placed their hands together and pulled the red ribbon from her hair, wrapping it around their wrist she spoke again.

"What has been brought to together let no Man, Beast nor Youkai tare it asunder. Like ying to yang, Like Light to dark. Both sides of the same until time ends and begins again."

The glowed briefly feeling that little piece of each other settle inside them once again. They didn't know how it happened but the outcome made them very happy.

Rin didn't know what made her do it. But she reached up and pulled the cup charm from around her neck. In her hands it grew in size until it was just the right size. She handed it to Kagome who in turn told: the 2 Inu Youkai, 'to place droplets of blood into the cup.' She did the same and chanted from a moment. The cup glowed for a second then settled.

"Drink – drink and become one -never to be parted again. Forever you will live in the other. So say me, so say the Kami," they drank deeply and passed the cup back.

"Come Lord of the Dogs –drink deeply and become whole. Come Aristocratic Assassin Sesshoumaru and become pack once again" He came close and hesitated. Rin grabbed his hand and place it on top his parents with a smile.

"Pack is important My Lord"

"Will Rin have to drink too?"

"Of course though my daughter your still an Inu Youkai and ward to the Lord of the West. Drink both of you."

Sesshoumaru drank and surprised there was still enough for Rin, he past her the cup. Watching she drank and the cup became small enough to be clasped back around her neck. They all rush back up the stairs to prepare, Lady Mother growling orders as she stormed from the throne room. Twenty minutes later in the sky you could see three silver Inu's roaring through the sky, following a tiger and fire Neko - who were following a even larger tiger.


End file.
